Welcome to Insanity
by HydroChloride
Summary: Okay, so I have been watching too much Higurashi. WAY too much. And, unfortunately, I have been listening to too many Vocaloid songs, so I had to write this Higurashi and Vocaloid Cross oVer. Fist Fanfic and leave comments


The morning sun filtered through the slightly open window, shining onto the teemaged boy sleeping on the floor. "Kaito, dear! You're going to be late for school!" a voice called from downstairs. Kaito sat up and rubbed his eyes. Oh, yea...School.... he thought as he stood up and rolled up his futon, placing it in the corner of his room. Slowly he pulled on a red shirt, before pulling another white one. Kaito picked up his back pack and sluggishly dragged himself down the stairs and out the door.

It was another typical boring day in Hinamizawa. As usual, the villagers worked in the fields and the children were running around. The boy smiled and continued to walk down the old, dusty pathway to the school. "Watch out, sir!" a little voice called before two girls sped past him on bikes. One had short, uneven, blonde hair with a large, pale white ribbon tied to her head, giving her a childish look and the other had short, tidy balck hair. "Sorry, sir! Nippah~" the other girl called as she waved at Kaito. What the Hell?! Children these days... Kaito thought as he watched the two girls disappear.

It was a short walk to the school building. Meiko, a young woman dressed in red, was waiting for him in front."Ah, you must be Kaito. I'm Meiko, your teacher. Please follow me to the classroom." the woman said kindly as she dragged the blue-haired boy to the small classroom. As the two entered the room, all the children inside stood up and bowed crying "Good Morning, Meiko" in unison. Meiko smiled and raised her hand, motioning for all the children to sit down.

"Alright, my studnts, this is Kaito. He moved here rom...somewhere. Introduce yourself."

"I'm Kaito...Nice to meet you all, I guess." Kaito said, more like whispered.

In the back row, a girl with sea-green pigtails jumped to her feet "Meiko,, I think we still need to go over proper introductions. I am Miku Hatsune, the class president." she bodly declared as she eyed another girl as she sat down. As a response the short blonde girl he saw earlier stood up. "I am Rin Kagamine. Sorry for almost running you over this morning." Rin said as she gave Kaito a small bow. The black haired girl stood up, bowing slightly. "I am Rui Kagene. Nice to meet you, Kaito" she sweetly said as she flashed Kaito a wide smile. As Rui sat down, another girl sprang to her feet. "Kaito, my name is Kiku June." she said entusiastically before sinking back into her seat.

"Whateever..." Kaito bluntly mumbled as he slumped into his seat. Something caught his eye. A nam was scratched on the desk. 'Len' it read. Out of curiousity, Kaito tapped Miku on her shoulder lightly.

"Miku, whose this 'Len' person?" he asked as she turned around.

"He transfered away..." she replied, the happiness from her wyes fading.

"What? I --" Kaito stammered as Miku quickly turned away.

The boy sighed and returned to listening to Meiko's lecture about butterflies.

The day flew by and school ended. Kaito packed his things and headed to the door, however, the four girls that introduced themselveds to him were blocking the only door that led out the room. "Hey, Kaito! Want to join our club?" Rin asked as she trembled with excitement. The book shook his head and attempted to walk around the four, but Miku and Rui grabbed his arms. "Pretty please? All we do is play games." Rui begged as she and Miku dragged him to a chair.

"Fine. Alright." he reluctantly said.

All the girls, except Kiku, giggled.

"I need to go look for treasures and I want to take Kaito" she said softly. Miku turned at her and smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Today is treasure day." she siad as she shoved Kiku and Kaito out the room

"Have fun, you two." she called out as Kikku dragged Kaito out of the building.

The two began to walk to the dump.

"Kiku, what treasures are here?" he asked as he examined the heaps of garbage.

"Cuute thins, of course~ C'mon! Let's go! Today, I'm getting Kenta-kun!" she squealed as she glided down the trash.

"Kenta-kun? Isn't he the mascot of that one chicken store?"

"Yep."

Kaito watched the girl rummage through the garbage and walked over to her. Kiku was puling at kenta-kun's head, but a large plank of wood was restricting it. "I think he's stuck. maybe we can move the plank using something sharp." the boy said as helped Kiku pull the carboard person from under the wood."Alright, Kiku will go get something~" she cried happily and ran away, dissapearing above a heap of trash.

Alone. Kaito was alone. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before walking over to a discarded pile of magazines and slowly picked one up, opening it and flipping through its pages until something caught his eye.

"A construction worker was hacked up into five pieces and discarded in the dam. From the size of the cuts, the foresic experts say that he was cut up by a billhook." it read.

Crunch. The noise from behind, made Kaito spin around. There was Kiku, standing there was a huge cleaver raised above her head and a devious smile across her face.

"What the Hell?!" Kaito screamed.


End file.
